


End of the Line

by Scourge_Of_Icecrown



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzard please dont make her suffer, F/F, Light femslash, Sylvanas surrenders before causing too much damage, The forsaken love their queen, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, gay panic at 2 am, jaina is next, original female MM hunter, these tags are trash, ugh warcraft women make my lesbian heart go bonkers, yes maiev I'm looking at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourge_Of_Icecrown/pseuds/Scourge_Of_Icecrown
Summary: No queen rules forever, but her legacy will live on.





	End of the Line

_Ruins of Lordaeron, Throne Room_

It was a day of war's end in the dusty Throne room of Lordaeron.  
Various leaders and of the Alliance gathered around the fringes of the throne room waiting for their king to announce the burning of the Warchief. The war that was previously blazing between the Horde and Alliance had suddenly gone out when Sylvanas Windrunner had surrendered completely to the Alliance. The Forsaken army, which had shrunk significantly through the entirety of the war was also present for their Queen's execution. Sylvanas herself was on her knees, hands tied to a wooden post behind her, head bowed to the cracked seal of Lordaeron beneath her. The whispers of the dead grew louder with each passing second in the room. Alleria coudn't stand to watch her sister burn, but she knew she must as she felt it was her duty. She felt tears stream silently down her face, watching as Anduin strode up to Sylvanas who still stares at the floor beneath her. "Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, and Warchief of the Horde, today is the day that your life comes to an end-"

Anduin heard the throne room's doors open once again and looks up, his eyes widening. A blood elf women with white hair and pale skin walks through doors. A few gasps from the forsaken army were heard as all eyes met her as she walked up to Anduin, who had rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Your majesty I wish not to interrupt the execution, but simply to be a part of it as I am as deserving of this fate as my Queen is." From the the center of the throne room Sylvanas's Head whipped up "NO! Alra You cannot my love! I deserve this death! I am a monstrosity filled with nothing but hate and anguish. You have followed me into the abyss despite my horrific actions. You have done nothing wrong." The queen paused sorrow leaking into her already cracking voice, "Leave me die in the darkness alone... please." Sylvanas finishes, head lowering once again. Alra sighed, handing her bow to Alleri,a and sat in front of Sylvanas, cupping the queen's face and lifting it to face hers. Looking directly into Sylvanas crimson eyes, Alra opens her mouth to speak "I should've died with you the day that Arthas claimed your soul." The forsaken in the room looked crestfallen as their queen broke in front of them, her agony echoing within the halls. One of the forsaken soldiers walked up an knelt before the couple "I am willing to go down with my queen as well." . A few more soldiers come to join the doomed pair and soon enough the whole army is kneeling before them awaiting their fate.

 

Anduin coughs and looks to Sylvanas "Will that be all?" Sylvanas's eyes meet Anduin's "Let me hold my love one last time." she says gesturing to her bound hands. Anduin stares suspiciously at the queen before nodding and handing a knife to one of his guards. "Understand Sylvanas, if you dare go back on us then I will have to put you down immediately." The guard timidly walks up and slices the binds and sprints back to flank the king. "Thank you Anduin" Alra says holding her queens hands. Sylvanas nods to the king "We are ready."

 

Jaina, who'd remained silent during the whole ordeal, walked up to the wooden mast and set it alight with a torch. Alra gazed directly into Sylvanas's eyes and suddenly embraced her intensely, which the queen eagerly returned. They broke apart when the forsaken around them started to sing Lament of the Highborne. The flames soon started to engulf Alra who had started singing as well. Sylvanas clung to her to capture the flames with her love and caught on with the singing. The room was blazing with firelight and the voices of the crowd started to die out as well as their souls. Alleria started to sing the last verse that no one could finish. 

 

When the fire died down all that was left among the ashes of the Forsaken was a silver and blue pendant on the floor. Alleria strode towards the necklace, ash clinging to her boots, and turned it over. What she saw broke her heart in two.

__To Sylvanas. Love Always, Alleria._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was rushed I will do edits later I just had to write this Idea before I lost it. I was listening to Lament of the highborne and thought of this.


End file.
